


You Wanna GO?

by CinaBonJovi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bar Fight, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Derek really likes white russians, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinaBonJovi/pseuds/CinaBonJovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He even takes notice of the moles scattered on his skin, like the stars currently soaring above them. Fuck he’s gorgeous. </p><p>Stiles has to stop himself from gasping out loud. There is no fucking way that it’s fair to have eyes so pretty. And that jawline? Jesus christ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna GO?

Derek slams his empty glass down on the bar and rubs his hands through his hairs, for the twentieth time that night. This is not how his night was supposed to go. He was supposed to come, have a nice date and politely part ways after realizing there was nothing between them. At least that’s how Derek had planed it in his head. But apparently Derek wasn't even worth that kind of time because he’d been stood up. It wasn't even the fact that his date hadn't bothered to show up, that pissed him off, it was the fact that the woman had asked  _him_  on the date. The one good thing about this was that there was a bar in the restaurant; a bar that has been serving Derek white Russians for going on an hour and a half. The more he thinks, the more he drinks, and he more he drinks, the angrier he gets. He’s almost at his wits end when this stupid group of college guys strolls in like they fucking own the place. They’re being loud and obnoxious and generally fucking  _happy_  and this is soo not what Derek needs right now. They get closer and Derek can see that there are 4 of them in total. There’s a tall, shy looking curly headed one that has cheekbones sharper than glass, an all-American pretty boy who looks like he is generally displeased with humanity as a whole, a puppy-eyed one who seems like Captain America is his one and only role-model, with his arm draped over the pale, broad shouldered skinny one with the loud ass laugh. So much for a quiet drink at the bar. Fantastic. 

 

Stiles and his friend all walk into the bar already hyped about the night. Well, everyone except Jackson but Stiles chooses not to acknowledge him anyway. When they get inside, Stiles immediately starts scoping the place out; looking for some sexual prospects for the night. He’s all finished with finals and is recently single so getting laid has moved up on his to-do list. He spots some cute girls a few tables over but there’s only 3 of them and Scott, Isaac, and Jackson have already set their sights on them and are walking towards their booth. Sighing at his (nonexistent) luck, he changes direction and starts making his way towards the bar; humming U and Ur Hand softly, under his breath. He turns around to check on his friends and doesn't see the purse on the ground. He turns back around a second too late and trips, face first, into someone’s back. Someone’s very muscular back. Once he has flailed himself back into a standing position, he sees the stranger looking, no glaring, at him.

 

“Shit, my bad, dude. I thought I had outgrown that clumsy phase.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes and finishes off the rest of his drink before he replies.

 

“Are you even old enough to be at a bar anyway? And never call me dude.”

 

“Hey I’m turning 22 in a few months, BRO”, Stiles replies with an indignant smirk as he crosses his arms. 

 

Derek arches one of his impressive eyebrows but nods behind Stiles, back where his friends are. 

 

“No date for you tonight? Is that why you’re over here while your friends get lucky?” Derek asks, with the most sarcastic smile Stiles has ever seen. It pisses him off for some reason; to have the unfairly built stranger talk to him like this. 

“No,” he lies “I’m just here to drink myself into hibernation thank you very much, not that it’s any of your fucking business in the first place.” 

 

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Derek turns away from Stiles, which for some reason makes Stiles angrier. He goes to grab the sleeve of the guys ridiculous leather jacket to turn him back around. 

 

“Hey I wasn’t done tal-

 

He’s abruptly interrupted by Derek’s fist having an intimate meeting with his jaw. On instinct he swings back while screaming, “MAN WHAT THE FUCK?!” Derek pushes him and he looses his balance and falls to the ground. Derek straddles him and lets loose. Stiles gets in a few good hits before there are strong hands pulling them apart and dragging them towards the door. The guys holding Stiles dumps him on the sidewalk outside. When he stands up and brushes himself off, he sees the two guys struggling with the jackass that punched him. They finally get him out the door and drop him off too. Derek remains on the ground; his face in his hands. His shoulders are shaking slightly as if he’s crying. Stiles hesitates then steps closer. He goes to touch the guy on the shoulder but stops himself because that didn’t go so well the first time. 

 

“Hey buddy...you alright?”

 

Derek takes his hands away from his face and Stiles sees that’s he’s not crying, he’s laughing. Stiles offers his hand to help Derek stand up. Derek takes it and brings himself up. 

 

“Dude, what’s so funny?” Stiles asks.

 

Derek wipes laughter tears out of his eyes and says,

 

“Nothing it’s just that years ago my sister made me swear that if I ever get into a bar fight, that I started, that I would have to apologize and take a walk with the stranger. I promised because I assumed that I would never get into a bar fight.” Derek finishes replying and turns to look at Stiles. He offers his hand to shake. “I’m Derek. I’m sorry about earlier...I wasn’t having the best night.” he clears his throat “So uhh what’s your name?” Stiles shakes his hand. 

 

“I’m uh Stiles...” he scratches the back of his neck “and it’s fine, about earlier I mean, I did kinda egg you on so it’s partly my fault. I’m sorry too.” 

 

Derek smiles. “Wanna take that walk now, Stiles?”

 

“Sure.” and Stiles can’t help but smile back. 

 

They walk in a slightly awkward silence to the end of the street and around the corner until they’re no longer under awnings. They slowly come to a stop and gaze up at the sky. After a few minutes Derek turns to look at Stiles. He takes the chance to really look at the younger guy. He notices how long and delicate his eyelashes are, how his eyes are large and wide with life. He takes in the long expanse of his neck and the unruliness of his hair. He even takes notice of the moles scattered on his skin, like the stars currently soaring above them. Fuck he’s gorgeous. 

Stiles notices Derek looking at him and their eyes meet. Stiles has to stop himself from gasping out loud. There is no fucking way that it’s fair to have eyes so pretty. And that jawline?  _Jesus Christ_. Even his teeth are cute. How are teeth cute?! Stiles is broken out of his daze by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He check it; it’s a text from Scott. 

 _ **Dudeee where are you?**_  

 _I just took a walk...I’m fine,_  he texts back 

**_Well hurry back man ur the driver 2night remember?_ **

_Ok ok hold ur horses I’m coming_

 

“Well...Derek..it seems as though I’m needed elsewhere so we’ll have to cut the moonlight stroll a little short.” Stiles says, reluctantly because he doesn’t really want to leave. 

 

“Oh..well maybe we should do this again sometime. Without the bar fight and getting thrown out of the restaurant.” Derek suggests shyly; a pretty blush lighting up the tips of his ears. 

 

“Yeah...I-I’d like that a lot actually,” Stiles blushes too, “Here let me give you my number.” 

They exchange numbers and Stiles starts walking away.  

But not before he quickly kisses Derek of the cheek and runs away, laughing, back towards the bar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!!!(:


End file.
